


Chéri

by LaFrenchQ



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: A lot of kissing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFrenchQ/pseuds/LaFrenchQ
Summary: Suite à l’allusion de Vincent sur leur prétendue relation, Hugo décide de prendre les choses en mains, dans tous les sens du terme…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à ma beta Elisa <3 
> 
> Brace yourselves guys : this is SMUT !  
> Mais c’est aussi un hommage à Vincent Dedienne (oui je l’adore). 
> 
> L’idée de cette fic m’est venue après la chronique de Vincent dans l’émission du 9 mai 2018.  
> “Vincent, est-ce que tu as couché avec Hugo Clément?”  
> Ah Vincent…. Tu n’aurais pas dû. Voici ce que ton allusion a fait naitre.
> 
> Pairing : Dément
> 
> Enjoy !!!  
> (TOUT CECI N’EST QUE FICTION, BIEN EVIDEMMENT)

Hugo avait vu.  
Il avait vu et entendu.  
_“Vincent, est-ce que tu as couché avec Hugo Clément?”_  
L’allusion lui fit une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine.  
Le petit clin d’oeil...  
_Ah Vincent… pourquoi fais-tu ça ..?_  
Il décida d’envoyer un SMS au comédien:  
>>Vincent….Pourquoi ?  
La réponse ne tarda pas :  
>>Sorry chéri. ça t’a dérangé ?  
>>Non ;) mais je vais en entendre parler...  
>> C’est pour titiller un peu ton égo Hugo (haha). Tu m’en veux pas ?  
Hugo hésita un peu avant d’écrire sa réponse :  
>> Non. Tu n’as pas donné de réponse claire d’ailleurs…  
>> *smiley criant d’horreur* XD - Toi et moi savons bien la réponse, mon chéri… Un regret ?  
Hugo sentit sa queue se raidir légèrement.  
Il ne sut pas quelle folie lui fit écrire :  
>> Peut-être…  
Il vit trois petits points s’afficher, s’afficher … mais aucune réponse ne venait. Et les points disparurent.  
Shit ! Il était allé trop loin.

Il alla se coucher, une boule au ventre. Il espérait ne pas avoir tout gâché entre lui et Vincent.  
Il jeta un coup d’oeil sur les réseaux sociaux : des extraits de l’émission commençaient à circuler. À part quelques tweets puants, l’ambiance générale était bonne, le public toujours en admiration devant le talent de Vincent.  
_Comment fait-il pour être si bon ?_  
Hugo décida d’aller le surprendre à la sortie du plateau après l’émission. 

***

Il avait toujours ses entrées dans les studios de Bangumi, même si Yann ne voyait pas sa présence d’un très bon œil. Heureusement qu’il était toujours ami avec Martin…  
Il rentra dans les studios, salua quelques amis et stationna dans l’ombre non loin du plateau.  
Vincent était là avec Nicole Garcia pour présenter son film. Film dans lequel, d'après ce qu’Hugo avait pu en voir, Vincent était magnifique. 

Hugo observait le plateau. Yann y allait toujours de sa petite blague ; il avait toujours l’air de draguer ses invités. “Je comprends que Martin soit jaloux” pensa Hugo, moqueur.  
Vincent se tortillait sur sa chaise. Il était adorable.  
L’émission prit fin.

Vincent se dirigeait avec Nicole vers les loges lorsqu’il aperçut Hugo :  
\- Hugo ? Qu’est ce que tu fais là?  
\- Salut Vincent, Nicole.  
Hugo s’approcha pour l’embrasser Vincent sur les deux joues. Il profita de sa proximité pour lui murmurer à l’oreille :  
\- Je suis venu t’emmener dîner.  
Vincent le regarda bouche bée. Mais son embarras ne dura que quelques secondes. Il se tourna vers Nicole :  
\- Ma chère amie, tu me pardonneras mais le devoir m’appelle ; je dois tenir compagnie au plus esseulé des journalistes de la place de Paris, dit-il en montrant Hugo.  
La comédienne sourit en jetant un coup d’oeil au journaliste :  
\- Je t’en prie Vincent. Bonne soirée à toi. Hugo.  
\- Bonne soirée à vous Nicole.  
Nicole partie, Vincent se tourna vers Hugo :  
\- Tu n’as pas honte de me kidnapper comme ça ?  
\- Kidnapper, kidnapper… c’est vite dit. Je ne t’ai pas vu te débattre.  
Vincent éclata de rire :  
\- T’as raison. On va où ?  
\- Où tu veux. Si tu n’as pas d’idée, je propose : chez moi.  
Vincent s’arrêta dans son élan vers la sortie et se tourna vers Hugo.  
Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, il lui dit :  
\- Chez toi…?  
Soutenant son regard, Hugo répéta :  
\- Chez moi.  
La voix presque inaudible (et le cœur battant), Vincent murmura :  
\- À quoi tu joues Hugo ?  
\- Je joue pas.  
Ils se regardèrent en silence.

Vincent commençait à paniquer intérieurement. Il regarda le journaliste en face de lui, confiant, campé sur ses jambes, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.  
Il essaya un peu d’humour :  
\- Tu sais ce que tu risques là, en m’invitant chez toi ..?  
Un début de sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Hugo quand il répondit :  
\- Je prends mes responsabilités.  
_Putain! C’était quoi ça ? Une proposition ?_  
Le cœur de Vincent menaçait de s’échapper de sa poitrine. Tout son être criait « oui, prends moi toute ! » mais sa tête, sa putain de raison, voulait parler :  
\- Hugo… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.  
\- Quoi ? De t’inviter à manger chez moi ?  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
Hugo s’était rapproché :  
\- Je croyais que tu étais intéressé…  
Hugo était passé en mode charmeur irrésistible.  
Il était si proche, Vincent pouvait sentir son parfum, il devinait sa poitrine musclée sous la chemise (évidemment) bleue cintrée.  
_Fuck !_  
Vincent posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Hugo et le repoussa doucement.  
\- Hugo...  
Juste le fait de le toucher précipita sa respiration.  
\- Vincent...  
Hugo lui saisit les mains et les serra dans les siennes :  
\- Je voulais juste d'inviter à dîner, tu sais ; le reste... on verra bien…  
\- Haha.

Vincent était complètement déstabilisé par cette invitation et par l’attitude d’Hugo.  
Il savait que, s’il mettait les pieds chez Hugo, seul avec lui, la situation allait dériver. Il en était certain. Hugo avait un tel charme, du moins à ses yeux de fangirl énamourée, qu’il savait que, si Hugo tentait quelque chose, il ne le repousserait pas.  
Le jeune journaliste le regardait, l’air innocent.  
\- Ne prends pas cet air de premier communiant, je sais ce que tu mijotes.  
Hugo sourit à pleines dents :  
\- Allez viens... Tu vas me faire rire, tu adores ça.  
Vincent savait que l’opportunité ne se représenterait pas de sitôt d'être en tête-à-tête avec Hugo, l’avoir pour lui seul...  
Mais accepterait-il d'être le coup d’un soir de Hugo ? C’était ça le problème… Malheureusement, la réponse était oui.

***

  
Dans le taxi, Hugo fit parler Vincent de son film à venir : celui-ci était intarissable sur les anecdotes du tournage et Hugo ne se privait pas de rire à gorge déployée.  
Vincent lui jetait quelques coups d’oeil furtifs. C'était le chaos dans son esprit. Sa queue et son coeur menaient un rude combat. Il avait trop envie de ce jeune arrogant (quoique pas si arrogant que ça), de son corps musclé de surfeur, de ses cheveux châtains, de son sourire ravageur, de ses yeux marron-vert, de sa timidité (oui, quelquefois, il était timide).  
Mais tout au fond, tout au fond du tréfonds, son coeur se lamentait : “Comment je vais m’en sortir, si la baise est trop bonne, si je tombe amoureux putain ! Seigneur sauvez-moi”.  
Il tenta de prendre les rênes de la situation en regardant Hugo d’un air enjôleur :  
\- Alors, comme ça tu es bi, mon petit Hugo…?  
Hugo s’approcha dangereusement de lui, une main sur le dossier derrière lui :  
\- Peut-être...  
La bouche d’Hugo était à quelques millimètres de la sienne. S’il avait voulu…  
Hugo s’écarta :  
\- On arrive.  
Vincent allait mourir de désespoir. 

***

Hugo le précéda dans l’appartement. Il alluma quelques lumières et un éclairage tamisé se mit en place.  
_Je rêve !_  
Vincent vit la table prête pour le repas avec ….des bougies.  
\- Oh my God !  
Il éclata de rire :  
\- It’s a date then !  
Hugo s’approcha de lui par derrière, le prit par la taille et lui souffla dans le creux de l’oreille :  
\- Oui.  
Vincent ferma les yeux une demie seconde et enjoignit à sa queue de rester où elle était.  
\- Installe-toi au salon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?  
\- Un petit verre de Xanax, s'il te plait.  
Vincent entendit Hugo rire dans la cuisine.  
\- Pourquoi du Xanax ? Tu es stressé ?  
“Gnia gnia gnia.. évidemment que je suis stressé” marmonna Vincent en se dirigeant vers le salon. Il s’effondra plus qu’il ne s’assit dans le canapé confortable qui se présentait à lui. Il bascula la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond. Qu'est-ce qu’il foutait là ?...

Un verre apparut dans son champ de vision.  
\- Tiens, c’est pas du Xanax mais c’est le plus proche que j’ai pu trouver.  
\- Du Coca ?? Tu ne comptes même pas me saouler pour profiter de moi ?  
Hugo s’assit à ses cotés :  
\- Non désolé, je te veux ...pleinement lucide.  
Vincent but une gorgée en regardant Hugo dans les yeux.  
_“je te veux”._  
Vincent posa son verre sur la table du salon.  
\- Tu ne bois pas toi ?  
\- Non. …..Je préfère avoir les mains libres.  
Le pouls de Vincent s’accéléra tout d’un coup.  
\- Pour quoi faire ?  
Hugo s’approcha encore plus proche qu’il ne l’était déjà et saisit une des mains de Vincent dans la sienne. Son autre main se glissa derrière Vincent sans le toucher.  
Les yeux mi-clos, il soupira profondément.

Vincent était partagé entre l’envie d'éclater de rire devant tant de finesse et l’envie de lui sauter dessus.  
Le visage d’Hugo était si proche du sien...Encore quelques millimètres... Vincent sentait son haleine : un peu de cigarette, rien de désagréable…. Il était prêt.  
Les lèvres d’Hugo se posèrent sur les siennes.  
Un peu hésitante tout d’abord, la langue d’Hugo se fit plus hardie : Vincent ouvrit la bouche sans contester. Son érection était déjà en pleine forme.  
La main d’Hugo derrière lui remonta dans son dos, sous sa chemise.  
“Bien vu” pensa Vincent.  
Son autre main glissait le long de sa cuisse.  
Tout en l’embrassant, Hugo le fit pencher en arrière et Vincent se laissa aller sur le canapé derrière lui. Ne voulant pas être en reste, ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux d’Hugo descendirent dans son cou, sur ses épaules et s’accrochèrent à sa chemise. Aaaah... cette chemise, depuis le temps qu’il voulait l’enlever…  
Il la souleva et posa ses mains sur la peau chaude d’Hugo... enfin.  
Il sentit la main d’Hugo se glisser entre ses jambes.  
_Ah fuck, fuck !_  
Vincent miaula.

Hugo ne se retenait plus : sa bouche dévorait celle du brun, sa main lui caressait l’entrejambe.  
_Salaud, il bande à mort._  
_Du calme, Hugo… On va pas baiser sur le canapé quand même ?_  
Hugo l’aurait fait, tellement il avait envie du comédien.  
Son érection comprimée dans son jean cherchait la friction contre la jambe de Vincent.  
Sa bouche quitta les lèvres du comédien pour se frotter à sa barbe naissante. Il n’était pas attiré par les hommes barbus, même poilus, mais pour Vincent, il faisait une exception, une énorme exception.  
\- Tu n’auras pas résisté longtemps, hein ?  
Hugo se redressa légèrement pour mieux regarder celui qui avait parlé :  
\- Toi non plus.  
Ils se regardèrent et rirent silencieusement.  
Hugo se jeta à nouveau sur sa bouche.  
\- Hmmm... Hugo, attends…  
\- Quoi ? ...Ah !  
La main de Vincent s’était glissée entre ses cuisses et malaxait son érection doucement mais fermement.  
Hugo laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de l’épaule de Vincent :  
\- Vinnnncennnt…  
\- Hum ?  
\- Salaud…  
\- Pardon ? Je suis en train de te faire du bien et c’est comme ça que tu me traites?  
Il entendit Hugo pouffer dans le creux de son cou.  
Une main sur les fesses d’Hugo (“quel adorable petit cul”), Vincent le vit se redresser. Il le regarda en souriant :  
\- Oui ? Tu veux me demander quelque chose?  
\- Oui, je me demandais…  
Hugo bougea légèrement, ce qui engendra un soupir des deux hommes.  
\- Si tu voulais par hasard…  
Les yeux rieurs de Vincent ne le quittaient pas :  
\- Tu veux que je te montre mes talents de tailleur de pipe ?  
Hugo se contenta de soupirer :  
\- Je t’en serais très reconnaissant.  
Ce fut au tour de Vincent de pouffer :  
\- Allonge-toi et enlève-moi tous ces vêtements inutiles.  
Hugo s’exécuta sans tarder.

Vincent en profita pour enlever sa chemise pour éviter toute tâche malencontreuse.  
Hugo le regardait, les yeux avides. Cela fit bizarre à Vincent d’être désiré autant.  
Au moment où Hugo allait faire glisser son boxer, Vincent l’arrêta.  
\- Attends !  
\- Quoi ?  
Hugo était allongé sur le canapé, les doigts dans la ceinture de son boxer, prêt à l’enlever.  
\- Je m’en occupe.  
\- Okay...  
Vincent se plaça entre les jambes d’Hugo et s’approcha de son entrejambe. Il admira la bosse que formait le sexe du jeune homme sous son boxer.  
Il posa doucement la main dessus et sentit frémir l’objet du désir. Une tache humide commençait à se former là où sa queue cherchait désespérément une issue.  
Vincent approcha sa bouche du tissu tendu par l’excitation et murmura :  
\- Je vais m’occuper de toi, petit oiseau.  
\- Vincennnnnnnt …...Arrête de me faire rire... tu vas me faire débander...  
Vincent reprit son sérieux (à moitié):  
\- Désolé.  
Il saisit délicatement le boxer du jeune homme et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes : son sexe apparut, rebondissant sur son bas ventre. Quelques gouttes perlaient déjà sur son gland.  
Oh putain. La soirée s’annonçait bien. 

Vincent salivait déjà rien qu’à regarder ce sexe droit plaqué contre l’estomac de celui qui allait devenir son amant (du moins pour cette nuit).  
Il entendit la respiration d’Hugo s’accélérer.  
Il saisit délicatement l’objet du délit par la base, fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient et étala les quelques gouttes de pré-sperme sur son gland.  
\- Mmmmmm...  
Vincent regarda celui qui avait poussé ce gémissement. Hugo était posé sur ses coudes mais la tête renversée, complètement à l’abandon.  
Vincent avança une main, caressa et pinça un de ses mamelons du bout des doigts ; Hugo poussa un autre gémissement et se laissa tomber complètement sur le canapé.  
Vincent plongea le nez dans les poils pubiens de son amant et huma son odeur : une odeur unique à faire tourner la tête. Il se frotta au sexe qui durcissait dans sa main.  
D’une voix douce, il murmura :  
\- Hugo… regarde-moi.  
Hugo releva la tête péniblement, prit un des coussins du canapé et le plaça sous sa tête :  
\- Je te regarde...  
Vincent sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour y engouffrer le gland devant lui.  
\- Putainnnn Vincent….  
Instinctivement, la main d’Hugo vint se poser sur la tête du brun.  
Vincent le relâcha quelques secondes. Sans stopper ses caresses, il précisa :  
\- N'appuie pas, chéri, je n’aime pas ça.  
\- Non je… désolé.  
Vincent eut un léger sourire :  
\- C’était juste une information.  
Vincent ponctua ses propos de baisers appuyés sur le sexe devant lui. Sa langue remonta sur toute la longueur et lécha le gland au goût si délicieux. Puis il l’engloutit à nouveau. 

Hugo était déjà en extase : dans la bouche de Vincent si chaude et humide, son sexe avait déjà pris ses aises.  
Il essaya de garder les yeux sur Vincent mais c’était difficile : voir cette main large aux longs doigts fins enserrer son sexe, voir son sexe rentrer et sortir de cette bouche experte...Tout cela était presque au-dessus de ses forces.  
Et Vincent ne se privait pas de le regarder d’un air qui promettait beaucoup de choses.  
Sans prévenir, Vincent l’avala presque entier.  
_Aaaah...Gorge profonde mon Vincent… tu es trop bon._  
\- Vin...cent… aaaah… tu es…...  
Hugo sentit ses couilles remonter. Putain, il allait jouir !  
\- Vincent… attends, attends !  
Vincent le relâcha lentement :  
\- Hum ?  
\- Je suis pas loin, là… Donne-moi deux minutes…  
Vincent encercla la base de son sexe et le regarda d’un air malicieux :  
\- Tu ne veux pas jouir ?  
\- Si...mais pas comme ça… Viens voir là...  
Hugo l’attira vers lui pour l’embrasser.  
Il constata que Vincent avait ouvert son jean et son sexe dur venait se frotter au sien.  
\- Enlève ton jean, chéri.  
Avant de se redresser, Vincent parcourut sa poitrine de baisers :  
\- Aaah ...depuis le temps...que je rêve...de faire ça...  
Hugo rit doucement :  
\- Je t’en prie. Mais enlève ton jean, j’ai envie de te toucher aussi.  
Vincent s’exécuta. 

Hugo admira son corps finement musclé, peu poilu sur le torse mais poilu sur les bras et les jambes, son sexe fièrement dressé au milieu des poils noirs...  
Il avala sa salive :  
\- On va aller dans ma chambre ; on sera plus confortable.  
\- Ah bon ? Tu voulais pas me baiser comme une bête sur ton canapé ?  
En se relevant, Hugo ne put s’empêcher de rire :  
\- Nan… je voyais pas ça comme ça.  
Mais il nota le « me baiser ».  
C’était bien son intention.  
Vincent s’était rapproché de lui et l'enlaça :  
\- Tu voyais ça comment alors ?  
Hugo agrippa les fesses du comédien, les malaxa et leur asséna une petite claque bien sentie.  
\- Tu verras.  
Vincent entoura les épaules d’Hugo de ses bras et colla sa bouche sur la sienne.  
Leurs queues se touchaient en une friction délicieuse.  
Vincent remonta une jambe sur la hanche d’Hugo qui, comprenant le message, attrapa sa cuisse et ondula en rythme avec lui.  
Mais leur position en équilibre précaire sur le bord du canapé ne permettait pas à Hugo de faire ce qu’il souhaitait. Contre l’oreille de Vincent, il murmura :  
\- Viens, on va dans ma chambre.  
Vincent acquiesça sans mot dire.  
_Aurais-je réussi à te rendre muet, mon Vincent ?_  
_Mon Vincent…_  
Hugo le prit par la main et se dirigea vers la chambre. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

Hugo s’assit sur le lit et fit signe à Vincent de le rejoindre.  
Sans rien dire, Vincent s’allongea sur le dos et Hugo vint se coller à lui. Il commença par des baisers sur le cou puis sur son torse où pointaient deux mamelons durs qu’il embrassa délicatement.  
Vincent gémit un peu.  
Hugo sentait le sexe du comédien palpiter sous lui. Il continua ses baisers en descendant jusqu’au bas-ventre et là, contemplant le pré-sperme qui commençait à couler sur la peau brune, il lécha.  
Vincent caressait ses bras :  
\- Hugo…  
\- Hmmm?  
\- Suce-moi s’il te plaît…  
Vincent avait laissé de côté son ton moqueur et suppliait presque.  
Hugo releva les yeux :  
\- C’était le but en fait.  
\- Oh oups.. désolé.  
Hugo sourit :  
\- Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi expert que toi en la matière...  
\- Je suis très tolérant.  
Hugo pouffa contre sa cuisse.  
\- Ne rigole pas quand tu es en train de me sucer, hein ? Ça peut être dangereux.

Hugo dut se relever un peu pour rire plus librement. Puis il reprit ses caresses et saisit dans sa main le sexe du brun qui avait déjà repris toute sa vigueur. Vincent hoqueta légèrement.  
\- Tu me fais trop rire, Vincent…  
\- C’est mal...?  
\- Nan … c’est super.  
Sur ce, il posa les lèvres sur le gland devant lui. Il n’avait pas souvent sucé de mecs, une seule fois pour être honnête. Et c’était bof. Mais là, avec Vincent…. tout avait un goût délicieux.  
Il entendit Vincent soupirer. Il demanda :  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Hummm…  
Vincent tourna la tête vers le jeune homme entre ses jambes :  
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ? Ça n’a pas l’air ?  
Hugo reprit ses caresses sans répondre.  
Vincent vint placer sa main sur la joue du jeune homme :  
\- Hugo ?  
Le châtain engloutit son sexe d’une seule traite et... faillit s’étouffer.  
\- Hugo !  
Le susnommé essaya de reprendre sa respiration.  
Vincent lui caressa les bras et dit d’une voix tendre :  
\- Hugo, laisse tomber, viens.

Hugo essuya une goutte de sperme au coin de sa bouche et évita de croiser le regard de Vincent. Celui-ci se releva et s’approcha pour l’embrasser. Il murmura contre ses lèvres :  
\- Hugo… Baise-moi.  
Hugo le regarda : Vincent le fixait avec un sourire ...tendre, sans moquerie aucune.  
Hugo lui rendit son baiser. La voix un peu cassée, il ajouta :  
\- Allonge-toi.  
Vincent le fit sans contester.  
La gorge nouée, Hugo se saisit du lubrifiant dans un tiroir à côté du lit. Il en répandit largement sur son sexe et sembla hésiter pour la suite.  
Vincent se saisit du tube à son tour :  
\- Tu me prépares ou je le fais moi-même ?  
Hugo eut l’impression de bégayer :  
\- Comme .. comme tu veux...  
Vincent eut un petit sourire en coin :  
\- Comme tu veux, toi.  
Hugo prit son courage à deux mains :  
\- Je ne voudrais pas mal faire ; montre-moi.  
Vincent se pencha vers le jeune homme pour un nouveau baiser.  
_Fuck ! Il était adorable._  
\- Écarte-toi un peu que je puisse m’étaler.  
Obligeamment, Hugo se mit sur le côté. Vincent s’allongea sur le ventre, mouilla ses doigts de gel et glissa une main entre ses fesses. Son doigt trouva son trou facilement et fut suivi de près par un deuxième puis un troisième doigt.  
Hugo regardait fasciné, hypnotisé par ces doigts luisants de gel qui faisaient gémir l’homme sur son lit. Il agrippa sa queue et essaya de calmer sa respiration:  
\- Vincent…  
L’interpellé arrêta de s’agiter et le regarda.  
\- Vincent, j’ai envie de toi, putain !

La tête posée sur ses bras, détendu, Vincent murmura :  
\- Tu veux venir sur moi ?  
Hugo acquiesça silencieusement. Il essaya de cacher son agitation et s’allongea sur son amant. Sa queue se glissa d’elle-même entre les fesses offertes.  
Il chuchota :  
\- Vincent….  
_Shit ! il n’était même pas à l’intérieur qu’il était déjà au bord de l’implosion._  
_Du calme…_  
Vincent, la tête tournée sur le côté, avait les yeux clos :  
\- Hugo ?  
L'intéressé articula péniblement :  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vas-y.  
Hugo saisit sa queue et la guida vers l’anus de son amant : il donna une légère impulsion et… faillit défaillir de plaisir :  
\- Putainnnn... tu… aahh merde ! Tu es..  
Vincent sourit et ondula légèrement, savourant la sensation du sexe de son amant à l’intérieur de lui.  
Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
\- Mon chéri ?  
\- Hmmmm ?  
Hugo commençait à onduler machinalement.  
\- Redresse-toi.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Mets-toi à genoux.  
\- Oh...  
Lentement, Vincent commença à se soulever et Hugo suivit son mouvement.  
Vincent ne put retenir un gémissement :  
\- Haaannnn…..  
Une fois Vincent en appui sur ses mains et genoux, Hugo lui prit la taille et supplia presque :  
\- Je peux... ? Maintenant ?  
Tête baissée, Vincent se contenta d’un soupir d’assentiment.

Hugo plongea en lui par un mouvement de hanches presque brutal mais son envie était si forte qu’il avait du mal à se contrôler. Vincent ne parut pas s’en plaindre ; il se contracta autour d’Hugo.  
_Oh oui…_  
Agrippé aux hanches de Vincent, Hugo entama un mouvement de va-et-vient d’une torture enivrante. Les yeux fermés, il s’imprégna de cette sensation unique de se glisser dans cet orifice chaud et étroit.  
Il entendait Vincent haleter. Il accéléra la cadence. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent. Ils étaient déjà en sueur.  
Hugo bougea légèrement pour changer d’angle et provoqua un cri de plaisir chez Vincent.  
Il se pencha en avant et, prenant appui sur le lit, caressa le dos de l’homme qui se cambrait devant lui : des épaules aux fesses, tout était désirable chez Vincent. Hugo n’en finissait pas de le regarder. Il se colla à lui et entreprit de pistonner vigoureusement ce cul si ferme.  
À chaque coup de hanche, Vincent répondait par un gémissement qui rendait fou Hugo :  
\- Hugo...mmmm…. putain … c’est bon… encore…  
Tellement bon. C’était comme dans son rêve. Cette position, il l’avait rêvée : Vincent à quatre pattes sur son lit, lui en train de le pénétrer et cette sensation délicieuse, indescriptible de plaisir. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Pourtant, ses couilles n’en pouvaient plus. Il allait jouir. Essoufflé, il murmura dans le cou du brun:  
\- Vincent ….Vincent...  
Il glissa une main tremblante sous le comédien, attrapa sa queue chaude et dure et la caressa avec ardeur.  
Vincent poussa un gémissement; sa main rejoignit celle d’Hugo et ses mouvements se firent plus frénétiques. Hugo refléta son rythme tout en faisant son possible pour ne pas exploser. Leurs corps se heurtaient sans retenue.  
Hugo aurait voulu pénétrer plus encore ce corps chaud sous lui . Et Vincent, tête en bas, croupe offerte, semblait vouloir la même chose. Hugo ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus se retenir.  
\- Vin...cent... je vais... je vais jouir...  
\- Vas-y… huhhh...chéri, vas-y, jouis.  
Dans une dernière tentative, Hugo saisit à nouveau le sexe de son amant qu’il avait délaissé quelques instants et l’enveloppa de caresses fermes.  
Soudain, Vincent se cabra.  
\- Oooooooooooh…..ooooooh  
Hugo sentit le sperme de Vincent jaillir en longs jets contre son ventre et le sentit se contracter autour de lui.  
_Oui mon chéri… jouis pour moi..._  
Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il s’enfonça plus encore entre les fesses de son amant. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, sa vue se brouillait.  
\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah Vin…...  
A son tour, la jouissance l’emporta. Il se raidit et toutes ses sensations convergèrent en une seule, celle délicieuse de se fondre dans le corps de son amant.  
Il enlaça Vincent à l’étouffer et eut encore quelques soubresauts de plaisir, sentant sa queue se vider pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. 

Vincent se laissa tomber sur le lit et Hugo le suivit dans son mouvement, sans se détacher de lui. Il embrassa la peau moite du brun et caressa doucement ses mains qu’il avait pris dans les siennes. Il ne trouvait pas de mots.  
Peut-être qu’il n’y avait pas besoin de mots. 

***

La respiration de Vincent s’était apaisée.  
Hugo se retira doucement de lui et Vincent poussa un léger gémissement.  
Hugo ne put s’empêcher de demander :  
\- Tu as mal ?  
Vincent esquissa un sourire sans ouvrir les yeux:  
\- Non. T’inquiète pas.  
Hugo se laissa glisser sur le côté pour reprendre sa respiration. Mais il ne put s’empêcher de garder un contact avec Vincent. Allongé à côté de lui, il posa une main sur le corps doré du comédien.  
La position de Vincent lui permit d’apprécier la beauté de ses courbes : son dos, ses fesses, sa taille fine, ses longues jambes.  
Vincent se retourna lentement sur le dos.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?  
\- Toi.  
\- Je sais que je suis stupéfiant de beauté mais tu vas te faire mal aux yeux, à force.  
Hugo le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres :  
\- Tu es beau Vincent.  
Vincent ne put s’empêcher de rougir :  
\- Je suis sûr que tu dis ça à toutes tes conquêtes.  
\- Nan…. du moins tu es la seule qui ait autant de poils.  
Vincent lui donna une tape sur la poitrine:  
\- Idiot.  
Ils s’esclaffèrent ensemble. 

Hugo se pencha pour l’embrasser encore.  
\- Attends !  
\- Quoi ?  
Avec un petit sourire en coin, Vincent montra les traînées blanches sur son ventre et sa poitrine :  
\- Tu vas t’en mettre partout...  
Amusé, Hugo le regarda puis se baissa pour donner quelques coups de langues sur le torse et l’estomac de Vincent.  
\- Arrête, tu m’chatouilles !  
De voir Hugo le lécher méticuleusement redonnait déjà de la vigueur à son sexe endormi.  
Hugo le sentit. Sans se redresser, il s’adressa à Vincent :  
\- Désolé pour tout à l’heure.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ma pitoyable tentative de pipe.  
\- Je ne dirais pas ça...  
\- Tu dirais quoi ?  
\- Hésitante, un peu trop pressée peut-être... mais pas pitoyable, non.  
Hugo releva la tête. Il essayait de déceler l’ironie dans le regard du comédien mais non. Vincent leva les mains en signe d’abandon :  
\- Juré ! D’ailleurs, si l’envie te prend de recommencer…  
Hugo esquissa un sourire :  
\- Déjà ? Quelle énergie...

Vincent le regarda sans rien dire. Hugo remonta à sa hauteur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit les bras de Vincent l’envelopper. Il les bascula sur le côté et enlaça le comédien. Ils passèrent plusieurs secondes perdus dans leurs baisers.  
Hugo se sentait ...ailleurs, au-dessus de tout. Il n’avait envie que d’une seule chose en cet instant : Vincent, Vincent et encore Vincent.  
Il prit le temps de l’embrasser langoureusement, sa langue râpant la barbe naissante autour de sa bouche.  
\- Tu voudrais pas te raser ?  
\- Hein ?  
Hugo caressa du bout des doigts le léger collier de barbe qui soulignait la mâchoire du comédien :  
\- Ça. Tu voudrais pas le raser pour voir ?  
\- C’est ça ! Pour que j’ai la peau de pêche d’une demoiselle, hein ? On n’assume pas mon petit Hugo..? Hmmm…. tu veux pas que je mette des bas résilles aussi, espèce de pervers !  
\- Je suis sûr que ça t’irait très bien.  
Vincent se jeta sur la bouche en face de lui et Hugo répondit avec ardeur à son baiser :  
\- Ces petites fesses moulées dans des bas résilles ….hummm...  
\- Arrête ! Arrête tout de suite !  
Leurs rires s’étouffaient dans les draps.

Hugo sentit contre sa cuisse le sexe du brun reprendre de la vigueur : il y glissa sa main.  
\- Hmmmmm..  
Dans le cou de son amant, il murmura :  
\- Je retente alors ..?  
\- Aaah oui… je veux bien me dévouer pour la France.  
Hugo rit silencieusement et entreprit de s’installer entre les jambes du brun quand celui-ci l’arrêta :  
\- Attends… on va trouver une autre position.  
\- Ah bon…?  
Vincent regarda autour de lui et avisa un fauteuil époque Louis XV, Louis XVI..? _Qu'est-ce que cette horreur faisait ici ?_ Peu importe.  
\- Là.  
Vincent se leva et alla s'asseoir dans ledit fauteuil non sans avoir poser au préalable une serviette sur celui-ci :  
\- Tu viens ?  
Hugo obéit d’un air dubitatif.  
\- Donc, toi, tu t’assois dans un fauteuil tandis que moi, je m’assois... sur le parquet ?  
\- Y faut c’qui faut mon chéri : pour me sucer, il faut être prêt à tout.  
Hugo se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire :  
\- Qu’est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi….  
Vincent lui envoya un sourire radieux en jetant un coussin par terre :  
\- Tiens mon chéri : pose tes petits genoux là-dessus. Sit !  
\- Oui, maître.  
\- Oooh, tu sais que ça pourrait dériver si tu m’appelles comme ça ..?  
À genoux devant son amant, Hugo sourit :  
\- Qui sait….  
Vincent posa une main sur son cœur :  
\- Okaaayy.. on focus !

Se retenant de rire, Hugo fixa son attention sur le sexe de son amant qui avait perdu de son panache et le saisit d'une main ferme.  
\- Eh, doucement !  
\- Sorry.  
Vincent s’installa confortablement dans le fauteuil et écarta les jambes pour laisser Hugo prendre sa place.  
\- Et je fais quoi maintenant ?  
Vincent poussa un soupir de fausse exaspération :  
\- Tu as le choix : soit tu stimules la chose avec ta main et tu la mets dans ta bouche après, soit tu la stimules pas et tu la mets dans ta bouche direct et tu attends que ça fasse de l’effet.  
Hugo était agité de soubresauts de rire contenu.  
\- Quoi ? Tu me demandes, je te réponds !  
Le journaliste se releva sur ses genoux, appliqua sa main sur la nuque du comédien et l’attira vers lui pour déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Mais Vincent le retint et captura sa bouche pour un long baiser. Il réalisa qu’il avait du mal à se passer de ces lèvres-là.  
\- Tu sais...mmmm… on peut ...mmmm… faire autre chose que des pipes...  
\- J’ai envie ….mmmm….j’ai envie de te sucer correctement, chéri.  
\- Okay...  
Hugo s’agenouilla à nouveau et caressa doucement le sexe de son amant. Il laissa sa main glisser jusqu’à son scrotum et le massa délicatement.  
Vincent fermait déjà les yeux.

Du bout des doigts, Hugo caressait toute la longueur de la verge, prenait le temps de l’observer. Il la trouvait magnifique. Pas très imposante mais bien dessinée (d’où sortait-il ça ?) comme une œuvre d’art.  
Il baisa délicatement l’extrémité et passa sa langue sur la fente du gland déjà découvert.  
Toujours ce goût délicieux. Il ne pensait pas être un jour fan du goût du sperme mais pourtant…. Comme toujours, Vincent lui faisait voir les choses différemment.  
Il mit le gland dans la bouche et le suça sans précipitation. « Trop pressé » avait dit Vincent.  
Les gémissements de celui-ci lui confirmèrent qu’il était sur la bonne voie.  
La main de Vincent était venue se poser sur sa joue, comme pour le guider dans ses gestes.  
\- Hugo….mmmmm  
Hugo arrêta quelques instants ses caresses et murmura :  
\- Dis-moi ce que tu aimes, chéri.  
\- Ce que tu fais là ...est très bien.  
Hugo sourit et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Vincent. Il alla chercher avec sa bouche son sexe humide de sperme. Il obligea sa gorge à se détendre pour accueillir le membre de son amant. Il ne comptait pas faire une gorge profonde mais on ne sait jamais.  
_Doucement…_  
Déjà le gland puis la verge…  
Hugo prit soin de respirer entre chaque mouvement.  
\- Putain, Hugo….  
Les mains de Vincent s’étaient posées sur les accoudoirs et ses ongles se crispaient sur le tissu du fauteuil. Ses hanches bougeaient en rythme des mouvements d’Hugo même si les mains de ce dernier l’empêchaient de trop remuer :  
\- Hannnnnn...  
Hugo prenait plaisir à prodiguer ses caresses et progressivement, il avalait de plus en plus profond.  
\- Hugooooooo…..  
Tête en arrière, Vincent s’agitait sur son siège écartant encore plus les jambes et glissant légèrement vers l’avant.  
Cela permit à Hugo de glisser un doigt sur son périnée et de masser quelques secondes :  
\- Aaaaaah...  
Les gémissements de Vincent l’excitaient au plus haut point. Il libéra une de ses mains pour se caresser subrepticement. Mais pas longtemps : il avait d’autres projets pour son amant.

Il sentit le sexe du brun pousser contre son pharynx. Il s’écarta légèrement et reprit sa respiration.  
Vincent ouvrit les yeux et s’adressa à lui :  
\- Chéri, tu n’es pas obligé de me faire une gorge profonde tu sais ; c’est un truc qui….demande de la pratique.  
Hugo leva les yeux vers son amant et lut l’inquiétude sur son visage.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas. C’est juste que… c’est tellement bon de te sucer.  
Vincent détourna les yeux, le feu aux joues :  
\- Tu veux qu’on aille sur le lit ?  
\- Non, ça me va bien ici.  
Et il reprit ses caresses, une main sur le sexe de son amant, l’autre massant délicatement les couilles. Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir le lubrifiant sous la main mais, en glissant son doigt mouillé de salive vers sa fente, il se rendit compte que cela n’avait pas d’importance : Vincent était encore humide de leurs derniers ébats. Il glissa facilement un doigt.  
\- Aaaahh... haaannn  
Hugo glissa rapidement un autre doigt dans cette cavité chaude.  
\- Hugooo...  
Vincent s’agitait sans retenue sur son siège.  
Hugo accéléra ses mouvements de succion.  
La queue dans sa bouche laissait fuir quantité de sperme.  
Il chercha du bout des doigts cette glande qui allait faire jouir son amant et la trouva.  
\- Aah!  
Vincent se cabra sur le fauteuil, emprisonnant ses doigts entre ses fesses et jouit dans un cri tremblant.  
\- Huh ...huh ….ouiii...  
Hugo tenta de ne pas s’étouffer, goûtant à la sensation délicieuse du sperme giclant dans sa bouche. Il avala jusqu’à la dernière goutte du précieux liquide et relâcha son amant en douceur.  
Son érection était toujours là, délaissée. Mais Vincent avait joui, c’était le principal. 

\- Hugo...  
Vincent semblait incapable de terminer sa pensée, le coeur cognant contre sa poitrine.  
Hugo parcourut son ventre et sa poitrine de baisers; il arriva à hauteur de son visage et contempla avec tendresse son amant pantelant sous ses baisers.  
_Je t’aime Vincent._  
Cette soudaine réalisation ne lui fit pas peur.  
Il passa les bras autour de la taille de Vincent :  
\- On va aller s’allonger sur le lit, ok ?  
\- ‘Kay...  
Hugo le souleva facilement et le porta presque plus qu’il ne le guida jusqu’au lit.  
Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit, Vincent sur le dos, Hugo à ses côtés. Celui-ci sentait encore les battements précipités du cœur de son amant. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.  
\- Putain, Hugo …..  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C’est la meilleure pipe que j’ai jamais eue dans ma vie de PD…  
Hugo se redressa, un début de sourire aux lèvres :  
\- C’est vrai, ce mensonge ?  
Sans rien dire, Vincent caressa les lèvres du jeune homme devant lui, encore humides de la séance précédente.  
Le cœur battant, Hugo vint se nicher au creux de son cou. 

Vincent était perdu.  
Perdu dans les caresses et les baisers d’Hugo déjà mais surtout dans sa tête. Incapable de prendre le contrôle de la situation, de prendre du recul.  
Ce type, ce mec qu’il désirait depuis longtemps, il venait de baiser avec lui. Plusieurs fois, on pourrait même dire.  
Et c’était bon. Excellent. Comme un tourbillon qui t'emporte ou un truc dans le genre. Il en perdait ses mots.  
Mais le reste aussi était bon. Les caresses, les baisers, les attentions, son sourire, ses yeux…  
Putain, il était foutu. 

La sensation d’un sexe en érection contre sa cuisse le fit revenir à la réalité.  
\- Tu n’as pas joui ??  
\- J’étais trop concentré sur toi.  
Vincent se redressa d’un bond :  
\- Allonge-toi sur le dos.  
\- Nan mais c’est pas ….  
Le comédien posa un doigt sur ses lèvres  
\- Chuuut...  
Hugo se retint de rire et obtempéra.  
Allongé sur le dos, il vit Vincent s’assoir à califourchon sur lui. Son sexe se trouva stratégiquement placé entre les fesses de son amant et, après quelques ondulations du bassin de celui-ci, son excitation revint en force. Il agrippa les cuisses de Vincent et ondula en rythme avec lui.  
\- Chéri ...  
Vincent appuya ses mains à plat sur la poitrine d’Hugo et accentua son frottement.  
Ses couilles venaient envelopper le sexe d’Hugo dans un mouvement de va-et-vient délicieux.  
\- Aaaaah Vincent….  
Ce dernier le regardait d’un air à la fois moqueur et lascif.  
_Comment fait-il ça ?_  
Vincent s’empara du lubrifiant qui traînait près d’eux et en enduisit ses doigts. Hugo comprit où il voulait en venir. Il jeta un coup d’œil au bas ventre de Vincent : il ne bandait pas.  
\- Vincent, tu ….  
\- Laisse-toi faire, chéri.  
Vincent appliqua sa main pleine de gel derrière lui et, au vu de ses gémissements, Hugo n’eut pas de doute sur la suite des événements.  
À l’aveugle, Vincent saisit le sexe de son amant, le recouvrant également de gel, puis se souleva et guida la queue de Hugo vers son trou. Hugo frémit d’anticipation.  
Les yeux fermés, Vincent descendit progressivement jusqu’à s’empaler complètement sur la queue de son amant :  
\- Aaaaaaaaaah...  
Ce fut un soupir d’aise.  
Hugo était partagé entre le rire et l’excitation. Il se mordit les lèvres.  
\- Chéri...  
\- Hum?  
\- Tu es fou mon Vincent.  
Vincent s’agita légèrement.  
\- Vince…..  
Celui-ci contracta son anus et entama un mouvement circulaire qui mit le feu à l’entrejambe de l’homme placé sous lui.  
\- Aaah putain ! Hmmmmm...  
\- Une contestation peut-être ?  
Vincent avait accéléré la cadence circulaire, qu’il doubla d’un mouvement de haut en bas.  
\- Naaan...hmmmm...  
Hugo ne put s’empêcher de le suivre dans son rythme. Son corps se souleva pour rencontrer celui de Vincent qui émettait cris et gémissements appropriés.  
Il sentit le plaisir parcourir tout son corps; il était proche.  
Tête en arrière, Vincent se balançait.  
Hugo le saisit par les hanches et haleta :  
\- Vincennnnt….  
\- Oui chéri ?  
\- Tu es... trop ...bon.  
Vincent prit les mains d’Hugo dans les siennes et les embrassa avec tendresse.  
Il regarda son amant sur le point de jouir. Hugo ne le quittait pas des yeux.  
Il eut un petit pincement au cœur. _Chéri tu es magnifique._  
Il se pencha en avant au risque de déloger la queue d’Hugo et prit sa voix la plus sensuelle pour murmurer :  
\- J’ai tellement envie de toi Hugo.  
Ses mots furent comme un déclencheur.  
Hugo accéléra son rythme, enfonçant ses ongles sans le vouloir dans la peau de Vincent.  
Dans un réflexe, il saisit le sexe du brun mais celui-ci lui donna une tape sur la main :  
\- Ne t’occupe pas de moi chéri. Prends ton pied… profite de moi ...oui...comme ça… ouiii.. c’est bon...Hugoooo…  
Hugo ne contenait plus ses coups de hanches:  
\- Haaannn Vinc...  
Dans un long gémissement, Hugo s’arc-bouta sur le lit, manquant de faire tomber Vincent et jouit enfin. 

***

Vincent souriait béatement. Niché au creux de l’épaule d’Hugo, il entendait encore la respiration un peu haletante de celui-ci.  
Il laissa sa main traîner sur le torse de son amant, traça du doigt ses abdos bien dessinés jusqu’à son bas ventre où ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau humide de sperme.  
Il caressa le sexe désormais au repos puis glissa sa main à l'intérieur des cuisses douces... et mouillées elles aussi.  
Hugo bougea.  
\- Je suis dead.  
Vincent eut un petit rire.  
\- Déjà ? Il va falloir prendre des vitamines mon chéri. Si tu veux qu’on remette ça, bien sûr...  
Hugo se tourna vers lui :  
\- Euh... Pas tout de suite alors.  
Un silence. Ils se fixaient.  
Vincent sentit une légère angoisse monter en lui. Hugo hésitait :  
\- Est-ce que tu veux….  
Une alarme se déclencha dans sa tête.  
\- Est-ce que je veux…?  
Hugo s’approcha de lui, leur visage se touchant presque. Vincent pouvait voir le détail de ses yeux, de ses cils qu’il avait désespérément envie de toucher.  
Hugo ferma les yeux et l’embrassa. Un baiser doux mais ferme, moins hésitant que ses paroles.  
_Don’t panic !_  
\- Vincent..?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Tu vas rire…  
Le comédien plissa les yeux :  
\- Pas sûr…  
\- Vincent, veux-tu être mon boyfriend ?  
L’interpellé resta bouche bée quelques secondes:  
\- Ton …? Quoi ?  
Hugo rougissait.  
\- Tu as très bien entendu.  
_Ma parole ! Il rougit. Pincez-moi, je rêve._  
Vincent ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Il devait avoir l’air d’un poisson hors de l’eau.  
Il était partagé entre le rire et...quoi ? Les larmes ? Non. Tomber à genoux pour supplier Hugo d’arrêter d’être aussi craquant et de l’épouser sur le champ ? Plutôt.  
Il détourna le regard des yeux brûlants d’Hugo :  
\- Je demande à réfléchir.  
Hugo sourit. Il avait gagné. 

***


End file.
